The invention relates to a gable-top or other beverage container with a post forming applied straw patch or cover. The patch or cover is a weldable, frangible barrier material for the gable straw opening. Also disclosed is an inventive process for producing the frangible material, as well as a unique application for applying the cover to the gable straw opening.
Previous methods for producing a straw opening have been based on applying webs or types of barrier material to webs of a package substrate. In limited cases where a local patch has been applied, the patch has been a two or more part system where removal of a top cover or other manipulation was required to expose and precondition the straw opening so that it could be pierced.
In addition, local patch applications in current practice require much higher penetration forces than extrusion over void manufacturing methods.
The gable-top strawhole has to be visible, provide an oxygen barrier, and be puncturable by a straw with comparable force to an aseptic juice package.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a patch or cover for a strawhole opening in a gable-top container top that has a similar appearance to an opening in an aseptic container.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a patch or cover for a strawhole opening in a gable-top container that provides an oxygen barrier and is puncturable by a straw with comparable force to an aseptic juice container.
A patch or cover for a strawhole for a gable-top container, or the like, including a piece of frangible barrier film applied to a carton after bottom formation. The frangible film is welded on the inside of the carton, with the welding energy being applied from the outside (ultrasonic or induction) and travels through the paper laminate to produce a thermoplastic seal. The patch is applied by a small application component which holds the patch for welding and can be used for small cartons.